crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Casino (Webmall)
Royal Casino is another CrossFire Webmall in CF Vietnam. Like the Best Buy, this site sells popular Black Market crates, limited edition weapons and some chosen Black Market items (limited time). Unlike the Business Webmall, prices here are set much more fairly with careful CFP to Vcoin taken into consideration. Available items *WCG, CFS weapon set (30d) *Promotion Package (instant level up to SFC 1st Grade + some goodies) *Special Name change card. *Random Muzzle Flash (30d) *Selected Black Market weapons (Permanent) *Selected Black Market crates (x5 and x10) VVIP owners exclusive Players who already own VVIP weapons can buy some old VVIP weapons at a discounted price, up to 30% if they own 6 or more VVIP weapons. VVIP gift Everyone can access this tab as long as they have money - as the name suggests, it allow players to gift VVIP weapons to other players. Unlike the Gift option ingame, this one allows players to gift VVIP to anyone even those not in their friendlist, and there is also a 15% discount. The gifted player must login at least once to CF Casino Royal, however. This feature has been expanded to the regular webmall following Casino Royal's shutdown (2.0 version) in order to give players access to it temporarily. It has been brought back along with 3.0 update, although the one on regular webmall still works. Super sale This tab sells many in-game Black Market weapons with pretty high price. This is recommended for those who don't want to take risk of having the same 2 or more weapons in their storage, or those who simply don't want to try their luck and spin crates. Weapons from removed crates in the Black Market also appear in this tab. Shock-prices Black Market weapon Similar to Super sale mentioned above, this tabs also sell Black Market weapons, but with cheaper price;furthermore, it also sells weapon packets or Black Market Crates. This tab is only available in some special events by the publisher. Shock-prices VVIP This tab sells VVIP weapons and characters with much cheaper price. It also has Noble Gold weapons and some special characters like The Fates Special, Switcher Special, Commando, Nemesis,... This tab is only available in some special events by the publisher. CF Shop app VTC has recently upgraded Casino Royal to 2.0 version and moved the Webmall to Mobile platform - players must now download the CF Shop app (iOS or Android) in order to buy stuff. The original webmall still exists to allow players to redeem item they bought, but otherwise all purchases must be made via CF Shop app. CF Point has been eliminated along with the Slot Machine gambling game. After the Casino Royal was updated to 3.0 version (which returns to utilize desktop browser interface), the app is no longer functional. However, a new version has been released to make use of the Mobile Market so players can catch flash deal on the fly much easier. Closure It's been widely rumored that the Royal Casino has been informally terminated by SmileGate due to similar events happened in the past, which led to some changes in the webmall as well as the inability to exchange CFP for Vcoin. Nowadays, CF Vietnam players can still access the Webmall to spin the daily wheel and buy some temp items and capsules, but all of the permanent items have been discarded, rendering the webmall pretty much useless. Trivia * This webmall is probably the place for many weapon lovers to collect weapons. One of the reasons is that recent Black Market weapons have been available in the Super sale so fast (only about 1 or 2 months since their release), which makes people hesitate to buy crates and spin. ** However, by some unknown reasons, all the permanent weapons have been removed. Besides, all the events like Spending Vcoin now just give temporary weapons, not permanent weapons like before. Category:CrossFire Category:System Category:Articles in need of cleanup